Time After Time
by ReddieWip
Summary: Eddie knows Richie can't skate, so he decides to try his luck at teaching Richie how to roller skate. Rated T for language.


**hey! Sorry I haven't been active I've just been busy with school and stuff. But I promise you this story and that I will get to finishing my other stories! Enjoy! Dedicated to _liliemm on Instagram**

* * *

Eddie had been planning this day for about a month or so now. He called richie to remind him and then headed to the rendezvous point himself. Eddie was dressed in a pastel pink sweater that was baggy on him but he didn't mind because it made Richie give him heart eyes. He laced up his roller skates and headed out his front door to the roller rink.

As per usual, Richie was late and Eddie was a little mad because he wanted to get started with the lesson. Let's just say it would be...entertaining. When Richie finally arrived Eddie practically rushed him into the building. Richie got skates from the counter and put them on quickly. He clutched Eddie's arm while standing up and nearly fell, taking Eddie with him. Using Eddie as support, Richie made his way to the sea of people on the main rink. He clutched the wall and stayed on the outside of the traffic flow.

"Eds!" Richie whined. Richie was actually scared. Eddie was enjoying this lesson already.

"I'm right here, Chee," Eddie reassured. "What's wrong?"

"This is hard," Richie said. "But not as hard as your dick will be when I seduce you on the skating rink." With that, Richie pushed off the wall, thinking, _how difficult could this be?_ He did weird, extravagant poses as the wheels on his skates carried him as far as they would go.

Unfortunately, Richie sucked at roller skating so he didn't know how to stop. To make matters worse, he didn't see the wall he was getting closer too, either. Richie skated right into the wall and fell flat on his butt, his face red with embarrassment.

"Alright, dumbass," Eddie sighed, "wanna try that again with actual coaching on how to skate? Or was almost concussing yourself part of your plan to seduce me?"

Richie grunted and thrusted his hand toward Eddie who took it and helped Richie make his way to the wall.

"Rule number one," Eddie started, "you gotta bend your knees." Richie complied and bent his knees.

"This is easy, Eds," Richie said cockily.

"Don't be so impatient," Eddie warned.

"Fine," Richie groaned.

Eddie helped steady Richie and told him more of what he needed to know. Richie felt that he was able to start skating on his own.

"Are you sure?" Eddie questioned.

"Yup," Richie breathed.

Eddie gave Richie a starting push and was surprised at how well Richie was doing. Richie had a good streak going and was successfully skating. Eddie felt very proud of his boyfriend. But once again, Richie had fallen. So Eddie made his way over to him and took his hand. He noticed the song in the background changed as he skated over to Richie; "Caught up in circles,. confusion is nothing new." As he helped Richie up, he thought of the coincidence that this song would be playing in this situation. When Richie got to his feet, Eddie sang along, "If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time."

Richie took Eddie's hand and kissed it. Then, they started skating together, striking weird poses along the way. Sure, they got weird looks, but it was worth it. The lesson was fun for Richie and fun for Eddie and that was all that mattered. In the end, they conquered the rink and were skating confidently together, hand in hand. After their skating session, Richie returned his skates so they could leave.

As they walked to Eddie's car, still holding hands, Eddie said to Richie, "You did pretty good, Chee!"

"Thanks Eds," Richie replied, resting his head on Eddie's shoulder.

Getting to Eddie's car, Richie explained that he should go. But Eddie had other plans. He told Richie to stay and Richie agreed. Almost as soon as Richie got in the car, Eddie grabbed his shoulders and started kissing him. This was the best they had felt in a while and so Richie didn't fight it. He felt himself going with it and melting into the kisses. Eddie was enjoying it too. They stayed there like that for a good twenty minutes until Richie actually had to leave. And when Richie left, Eddie exhaled and smiled a great smile, driving away happy and excited to do this again.

* * *

 **Meh ending, I know, but I'm a little rusty and I never know how to end. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed! More fics soon, I promise!**


End file.
